Love Doesn't Last Forever
by FuckTheWorldYeah
Summary: You are out traveling one day when you stumble upon the site of a tragic but touching event. You find two lovers killed by a sabre cat. Only a diary and two rings were left behind. Who were they? What is their story? You will find out in this enthralling tale of lost love.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's me again. For some weird reason, I always get inspired by the most subtle events. I was playing Skyrim yesterday, when I stumbled upon a dead lovers camp, and then discovered the woman's diary. It inspired me to write this, the first piece of writing I've done in a while. Well, I don't want to keep you all waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim.**

**All copyrights go to Bethesda Games.**

**Love Doesn't Last Forever**

**Prologue**

The sun is shining, the birds are singing. It is a beautiful summer morning in Skyrim, without a cloud in the sky. The snow is melting on the mountains, everything is as it is supposed to be.

A simple camp stands silent, settled in the small peak of a hill, protected all around by large boulders. The birds are not chirping here, terrified by the growling of a sabre cat.

You, a simple blacksmith, is out seeing the world in all it's glory. You are fairly content, seeing the sun shine through the trees, and watching the wildlife, until you stumble upon a small camp. You approach it slowly, keeping watch for people. It could be a camp of bandits, for all you know.

As you get closer, you smell blood, and the stench of rotting corpses. There, in the trail before you, is a half-dead sabre cat, lurking around, growling ferociously. You curse yourself for not hearing it and unsheathe your simple sword. It will have to suffice, as you have no armor. You circle around the cat, and it spots you, it's eyes glowing with hatred, and hunger.

Before you can even move, it lunges at you, its muscles tight and lean. You throw your sword up in front of you, just in time, as it catches right in the great beast's throat. It's expression turns immediately, from one of hatred, to one of relaxed agony. You pull your sword from the cat's body as it crumples to the ground, blood spurting from it's neck. You skin it quickly, for the pelt must be worth something. A surge of adrenaline dances through your soul, tainting every inch of you with excitement.

Victorious, you turn your attention to the camp spread before you. It is a simple camp, with a simple patchwork tent, with a bit of bedroll peeking out. A fire is still going in the middle of the camp, sending smoke curling into the great blue expanse of sky.

A man lying facedown in the dirt catches your eye. He is wearing a simple garb, a green tunic over beige leggings, stained with his own blood. You roll him over, to discover his chest ripped open. A silver ring gleams on his finger.

Behind the man lies a woman against a makeshift table, her neck broken. She too, is wearing a ring, but is dressed in fancier attire. An expensive looking yellow dress, with a brown apron sewn around the edges with gold thread fit her body well. Brown hair cascades down, framing her face perfectly. 'She would be quite beautiful,' you think. 'If not for her broken neck, that is.'

When you finally tear your eyes away from the woman, your attention wanders to the table behind her. A lantern glows, a wooden plate and a book is there beside it. You pick up the book, examining it thoroughly. It has a simple brown leather cover, with yellowed and frayed pages inside. It has obviously been on a long journey. Only three pages have been written in, although the book has many. The writing is beautiful Breton script. What is surprising about Skyrim, if you have never been there before, is that each race has their own style of writing. The nords have thick, round writing, while the Khajits, however, have a narrow script that is almost illegible to any other race. Inside the cover of the book is a single name, written in careful script.

'Karan'

That must have been the poor woman's name. You steal a quick glance at her. She is still there, leaning against the table, blood splattered across the tablecloth. Dead as a doornail. The entire area is silent, as if the gods have stopped time. The wind isn't even blowing. A shiver runs through your body, even though it is a warm summer morning. You take the book up and start reading.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate it. Anyway, here is the first chapter of Love Doesn't Last Forever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim**

**All credit goes to Bethesda Games**

**Happy Reading!**

**-FuckTheWorldYeah**

**Chapter 1**

Karan stared at the ceiling of her luxurious bedroom. She had a four-post bed, with a canopy made from the finest silk. Red, her favorite color. Deep, dark and strangely inviting to her, she could get lost in it. It was night in the big cavern city that she lived in, Markarth.

She had not had much sleep at all, thoughts raced through her head in a never-ending circle, it seemed. She finally couldn't take lying in the bed anymore, so, hot and sweating, she dragged herself out of bed and to the small, paned window that looked out over the city.

It was quiet at this time of night, only the guard patrolling the streets, in their heavy armor. 'It must be rather uncomfortable, patrolling the silent streets all night, with only the sound of your clanking armor to accompany you.' Karan thought, while walking away from the window. She walked to the small desk in the center of her room, and picked a small book off of the bookshelf. Her father used to read it to her when she couldn't sleep, and now, with him gone on business most of the month, it was hard for her to read the words he once read to her with love. She could almost hear him reading it as he used to, his voice echoing around the room. She used to giggle at him reading this adventure novel that he gave her, called the Siren and The Pirate Ship. He would exaggerate every word until it was almost ridiculous, making wild hand motions, his face animated.

The room felt emptier than ever now, without him there, reading to her in the dark. She missed him more than anything, and wished upon the gods each night to bring him home safely. Her mother, on the other hand, was a silent woman, barely said anything anymore. They used to be a loving couple, kissing every chance they got, sitting together reading after dinner, but now, they barely spoke, not even seeing that Karan was there. Every dinner with the two of them was just a long silence, with the sound of clinking silverware and the occasional, 'Karan, are you keeping up with your studies?' She would always say yes, even if she had missed a couple of assignments in a week.

And so Karan sat there in the dark for what seemed like hours, before finally putting the book down and going back to bed. At last, the morning horn sounded throughout the large cavern-city, and the city sprang into life. The merchants were already running for the gates, sacks of merchantile on their backs. Blacksmiths started their fires, and the pounding of hammers on metal soon filled the city.


End file.
